tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Diang
Diang is the easternmost continent in Tivaria. Despite its big extension, there are many uninhabited regions. This is due to the arid steppes and the infertile lands of the south. Most of the population is condensed in the eastern coastline. Diang is bordered by the Mundarin Sea to the north, the Dawn Ocean to the east and the Golden Sea to the south-west. The Borderland Mountains separate Diang from Aldava. Lotus Empire The Lotus Empire is the most powerful realm in the Eastern Hemisphere. In fact, it is quite isolated from any other civilized nation. Therefore, its borders spread from the Siroin Steppe to the Narehi Mountains to the south. The Lotus Empire is the homeland of the Easternmen. The two biggest cities of the empire are Yang, the capital, and Shu Li, an important merchant city. It is an absolute monarchy where the Emperor owns both the land and the people. Due to its internal strugles, the nobles usually fight among themselves, and overthrough the ruling dynasty if possible. The Lotus Empire has an economy based on agriculture. Peasants work the land around the Suong River, in exchange for a home to live in and protection from their lord. Easternmen merchants make a living travelling to the most wealthy cities in Aldava to sell silk, cotton and porcelain, while the most daring merchants smuggle illegal subtances such as opium. They travel either through the sea, traversing the Sea of Hope and landing in the mouth of the Sildir Rivel, or by land travelling through the Siroin Steppe and crossing the Borderland Mountains. Due to its isolation from other countries, the Lotus Empire has suffered many civil wars and struggles for power. Peasants form the bulk of the army, while elite warriors (who are part of upper classes) form the cavalry. The Lotus Empire is a land of misteries and mysticism for the inhabitants of Aldava. They tell tales of wingless dragons, men who can fast for years, castles that have the size of a city... Sailors who travel to eastern ports bring with them many legends about the Lotus Empire. Although uncommon, merchant and mercenary Easternmen can be found in different parts of Aldava and Nabelu-La. The current Emperor of Lotus Empire is Ling Dao, an Emperor of the Ling dynasty. He has began political reforms in order to end with abuse of power of nobles. He has also made an effort to develop closer ties with western realms by sending multiple delegations to the western Empire and creating permanent embassies. Suong River Suong River is the longest river of Diang. It is located in the center of the Lotus Empire. The agricultural production in this region is very abundant. The mouth of the river hosts the coastal city of Shu Li, where most of the trading with western nations occurs. Narehi Mountains Narehi Mountains mark the southern border of the Lotus Empire. It is the source of Suong River. The mountain range and the lands beyond are home to savage beasts such as Yetis and Trolls. Therefore, Easternmen do not usually lurk these lands. Air Dragons are native to Narehi Mountains, where they hatch their eggs. There are multiple monasteries built in the north side of the mountain range. People of all sorts and estates pilgrim to these monasteries for council. Pilgrims must make an offering to the monastery in order to be met by the high priests. Phoenix Island Phoenix Island is the easternmost piece of land in Tivaria. The island takes its name from the Phoenix, which native to the island. Phoenixes are born in these island. When they grow up and are capable of flying long distances, they travel west to all corners of the world. In the end of their life cycle, they return to Phoenix Island where they take fire and die. Then, a new Phoenix is born from the ashes of the old one. Phoenix Island is full of mysteries. It has attracted the attention of multiple scholars and wealthy people, who finance expeditions to study the magical properties of the island. It is thought that the key for eternal life lies in the island. Cronut Island Cronut Island is located in the Sea of Hope, to the south of Diang. Sea Elves have stablished a colony in the island. It serves as a port to restock supplies for merchant ships that export luxury goods between Aldava and the Lotus Empire. However, pirates and buccaneer haunts these coasts, so it is not advised to travel to Cronut Island unless you are well prepared. Cronut Island has a tropical climate. It is very rich in raw materials such as sugar cane, iron and silver. Most of the island is covered in jungle, so the main urban nucleuses are located in the coast. Land of Fire The Land of Fire is a volcanic region. There is no vegetation or fauna to be found in this infernal piece of land. The Land of Fire is the spot where most of the Demon invasions start from. Demons have built strongholds over the centuries, but they are not populated for a long time. Demons only emerge from the Underworld to bring despair and destruction to Tivaria, so they do not spend too much time in the Land of Fire. The volcanic activity, makes it even a more dangerous place. Volcanic eruptions and earthquakes desolate the Land of Fire. Siroin Steppe The Siroin Steppe is a vast plain located in the central part of Diang. It is the only way to cross by land Diang, unless you have in mind travelling through the deadly Land of Fire. The Siroin Steppe is mainly populated by Centaur clans and Orc tribes. They are more barbaric than their western counterparts. They are mostly nomadic, they settle in fertile lands for a few months until they run out of natural resurces and start a new migration. Centaurs in the Siroin Steppe usually ask for tribute to travellers and merchants for "protection". Centaurs value a lot manufactured goods they can not craft, such as swords or jewelry. Boco Island Boco Island is set in the Golden Sea, just between Diang and Nabelu-La. It is located to the east of Mermaid Coral. Not surprisingly it is one of the main overseas territories of the Sea Elves. Boco Island has a nice weather, it is sunny for the most part of the year. It is seen as a paradise all over the world. The location of Boco Island makes it a very suitable place for fishing, but the island stands out for its agricultural activity. Bananas, coconuts and other tropical fruits are grown and exported abroad. Boco Island, together with Cronut Island, is one of the intermediate ports where cargo ships replenish supplies in their way to Lotus Empire and back.